


Simple Things

by bygoshbygolly



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: It seems like, no matter what they have planned, they inevitably end up playing rugby.Written for SASO '17





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "a good time getting dirty"

Considering it was what bought the three of them together in the first place, it was probably to be expected that all their dates wound up with them playing rugby. There were attempts to have non-rugby dates: lunch at the park (a great place to practice), a movie (an action film that got Gion so riled up they'd wound up playing), even study dates (which inevitably ended with at least one person getting bored and suggesting they play “just for a little bit”). 

Sumiaki didn't mind. He wasn't as rugby-mad as Miyuki and Gion, but he always had fun with them, and he liked seeing how happy they got when they played. Gion was getting better, through practice at school and playing with Miyuki and begging tips off the Ryouin team. And Sumiaki always had fun playing with Miyuki.

Not that three people could play rugby very well. In fact, Sumiaki had the feeling that if the Jinkou team could see them “practice,” Captain Sekizan would suggest they incorporate better drills, Hachioji would ask whether they were using protection in _that_ tone of voice, and either Ebumi or Oharano would snort and say it was more of a glorified game of grab-ass.

They weren't doing anything inappropriate, not really. They were in public most of the time. It was just that, when Gion tackled Miyuki or Sumiaki, he liked to sit on them and gloat. And Miyuki was a little more hands-on than was customary when he gave them advice or told them about a cool move he'd seen on TV. For Sumiaki's part, he admitted he probably didn't have to be quite so thorough when brushing dirt of Gion and Miyuki's clothes.

They liked rugby, and they liked each other, and those facts were knotted up together, to the point where Sumiaki sometimes wondered, late at night and at his most anxious, that if they stopped liking one thing, they wouldn't like the other anymore. If he quit rugby again, or if Miyuki started liking someone from his own school, what would happen?

But the rest of the time, between Miyuki's texts and smiles and Gion's gruff affection, it was easy not to think about upsetting what-ifs. Sumiaki was playing rugby again, on a team he liked and believed in. He had two great friends, great more-than-friends, a fact he still sometimes couldn't believe. 

And whenever he doubted, he just had to look at his cellphone background, a picture of the three of them, covered in mud, beaming, arms wrapped tight around each other, to know that things would be ok.


End file.
